


Innovative Uses of the Possessive Pronoun

by MourningforMargaret



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 324B21, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, clone club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningforMargaret/pseuds/MourningforMargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cosima is ebbing and Delphine is the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innovative Uses of the Possessive Pronoun

When the high tide of Cosima's swollen mind is ebbing away - when the pills start to pixelate her vision, say, or they've run out of the right kind of instant coffee - she'll find herself taking the purple ballpoint and writing it across her incrementally-cooling skin.

324B21.

324B21 is the Facebook password of a neurotic Game of Thrones fan from Minneapolis who collects plague doctor masks and doesn't believe in aliens.

324B21 is the label pasted on a spore print from a Norwegian study of foolscap mushrooms.

324B21 is the service number of a defective 2009 Apple Mac which kept issuing security alerts in Korean. 

But for Cosima, 324B21 is different. 324B21 is the script for her irises the colour of secrets, the rate at which her dreads are fraying, the way she recalls lyrics with 85% accuracy after a single hearing. 324B21 is encoding her decay. It is the bounds of her waning self - Cosima Niehaus, PhD, not separate, but a segment, and never quite stoned enough to forget it.

Delphine notices, naturally. Noticing features heavily in her job description. She says nothing, and the room becomes gravid with stillborn half-answers.

She says nothing, but after a night of their lips brushing insistently together like moth wings against a paper lamp, as the promise of light flickered on their burning tongues, Cosima blinks the amniotic morning away to find it spidering across the back of Delphine's hand.

In her tightly-wound, finishing-school-graduate script, Delphine has written herself.

She has written, '324B21's.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello person! I'm not prone to engaging in this whole oneshot bonanza, so any feedback you have would be much appreciated! Have a pleasant day. I hope you acquire a low-maintenance pocket kitten.


End file.
